Meetings: The Beginning
by CrosserX
Summary: There are many takes on how the X-Men came to associated with the man called Wolverine - This is mine.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"What are you running from?"

Jean jumped and looked behind her. He wasn't very tall, but she could tell he was muscular in the rapidly growing sunlight. His posture was calm, relaxed even. Didn't this guy realize someone was tracking Jean, trying to kill her?

"Sweetheart, what are you runnin' from?" he asked, more softly this time. He took a step forward, and Jean jerked back.

"Just stay away from me!" She shouted.

She turned around and started running, panting and gasping. She dodged trees, tripped several times, and finally stopped in a clearing, trying to catch her breath as she hunched over. She fell to her knees, wiping some blood from a gash in her cheek. Where were Scott, and Bobby? Why hadn't anyone come to her rescue yet? She looked up, hoping to see Warren circling overhead, but no such luck. She sat back and wrapped her arms around her legs, laying her unhurt but dirty cheek on her knee.

And she cried.


	2. 1 Meeting the Wolverine

Chapter One

Jean blinked open her eyes. It was almost dark; she must had slept through the day. A fire crackled warmly a few feet away, and she pulled her blanket closer around her shoulders, closing her eyes again. Wait a minute. Fire? Blanket? Jean sat up quickly, causing her head to spin.

"Sleep well, darlin'?"

Jean looked to her right. The same man from that morning sat next to the fire, poking it with a stick.

Jean blinked. "Who are you?"

He grunted. "Names Logan."

"Jean," she said cautiously.

"Must be a mutant," Logan said. "Being chased like that? And through the Sundarbans, too."

Jean narrowed her eyes. She looked at the log Logan was sitting on. She concentrated, and the log lifted into the air. Logan didn't even flinch. He raised an impressed eyebrow and smiled a bit. "Telekinetic. Impressive." Jean sat him back down.

"You showed me yours," Logan said, leaning back. "I'll show you mine."

Jeans eyes widened as three long, metal razor-sharp claw burst from each of his fists.

"Oh my God . . ." Jean looked at them amazed, and stood. "Can I – touch them?"

Logan looked surprised. "Um . . . sure."

Jean sat down on the log next to him, and ran her fingers over them. "Freaky, huh?" Logan asked.

"I think they're beautiful," Jean said softly, examining them.

Logan looked at Jean. She wondered what he was thinking. She couldn't exactly tell. . .

Logan slowly retracted his claws. "Let me help you with your injuries," he said, picking up a water canteen from beside of him. Then he picked up an old, tattered back pack and pulled a rag from it. "I, ah, I don't have any meds or anything," he said. "But better clean with water than nothing."

He gently wiped the gash in her cheek, brushing some of Jeans hair back. His touch was much gentler then Jean expected. She flinched at a tender bruise on her cheek, and Logan pulled back. "Sorry," he said.

"It's okay," Jean replied quietly. She frowned, looking down. Where were her team members? Professor Xavier still hadn't contacted her. He should have by now.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

Jean didn't reply. Of course she wasn't! Her team . . . "My team hasn't come for me," she said softly.

Logan blinked, and his gaze fell to her ripped outfit, to her belt. His eyes landed on the "X" on it. "Ah," he said with a small smile. "You're in with Xavier and his crowd."

"You know us?" Jean asked, surprised.

Logan shrugged. "I've seen you in the news. You're the one that fell in with the Fantastic Four once, right? Marvel Girl."

Jean hesitated, and then nodded. There was no point in lying. How many red haired mutants with telekinesis were there?

"You got some power on ya, darlin'," Logan said, smiling as he bandaged her wrist, which was sprained.

Jean winced, then sighed. "Thanks. It's hard, huh?"

"What, the mutation?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Jean said. "It's like, none of my team gets me, you know? And sometimes, I can read peoples minds. I can't control it. I've never known another telepath before Xavier. But he says they're out there."

"Meet a telepath once," Logan said, facing her. "Real piece of work, she was. And when I say piece of work, I mean a crazy ice queen."

"That makes me feel better," Jean said sarcastically, but she smiled. "I don't think there are many mutants alike." She shook her head.

"Not a person in the world like Chuck Xavier," Logan agreed.

Jean nodded. "Well, that's for sure."

They were silent for a few moments, just the fire crackling. Then Logans brow furrowed, and he sniffed.

"Whats wrong?" Jean asked.

"Shh," Logan said, standing. He walked over toward the woods.

And then a bullet went through his head.


	3. 2 Peace, talk, and other such things

Chapter two

Jean screamed and jumped back. "Logan!" She screamed.

Logan still hadn't fell, which surprised Jean, but also shocked her. But it shocked her even more when Logan turned around, the newly bleeding hole in his head healing over. "Run, Jean!" He yelled. Jean backed away, the turned and full out ran. She heard yelling and gun shots behind her, and she turned. Everything was quiet. "L-Logan?" She called. She took a step back, and she fell right over a bank. She rolled down it, smacking her head and wrist on the ground before splashing into the water. Jean took a bunch of water into her lungs, before surfacing and coughing, gasping for breath. There was a splash in the water next to her, and she turned, seeing several crocodiles come into the water. "This isn't my day!" She cried. She lifted the crocodile into the air, throwing it back. She did it over and over to them, but they keep coming back. She was getting tired of swimming. Her powers were drained. She was going to die here.

Then she heard a yell, and a shadow jumped down on a crocodile. Jean realized it was Logan as his claws scratched through the croc. He made his way to Jean, grabbing her hand. "Want a new handbag, Jean?" He asked, slashing through another crocodile. Jena winced and looked away, burying her head in Logans shoulder.

"Just get me out of here!"

Logan took a running leap onto the river back and threw another croc back into the water with his free hand. Jean didn't know or care where Logan was going as she clung to him, when he finally stopped. Jean looked up from his shoulder. They were still in the forest. Jean took a breath and Logan let her down. Her eyes widened. "Logan . . . you're arm."

"Huh?" He asked, looking down at his right arm. There was a long, sharp croc tooth sticking out of his arm. "Oh," he said. He pulled it out, and Jean watched in awe as the skin healed over.

Jean shook her head. "Logan. . . You're amazing."

Logan shrugged.

Jean gave Logan the once over – again – and realized how attractive he was. "Logan," She said. "I ah, how old are you exactly?"

Logan actually laughed. It was a nice laugh, and his eyes crinkled when he did.

"No one actually knows for sure, Jeannie," he said.

Jeannie. She liked that. No one ever called her that. "What do you mean?"

"I can't remember most of my life," Logan explained, leaning back. "But the parts I do remember, I just won't die." He shrugged. "Or age." He got a sly look on his face. "How old are you, Jean?"

She smiled. "I'm twenty."

"Still in college?"

"Yeah. The Professor is teaching me." Jean shivered from the cold water still dripping from her, and it was already getting dark.

"Come here," Logan said, taking his jacket off. He wrapped it around her shoulders, then pulled her over. Jean snuggled into him, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm kinda glad I meet you, Logan," Jean said, closing her eyes.

"I am glad I meet you," Logan replied.

Jean didn't reply. She was already starting to drift into sleep. The connection she felt with Logan, she just couldn't shake it off. She knew just by touching him, she could tell she could trust him, and just be herself. She could be the real Jean Grey.

When Jean woke, she was still in Logan's arm. Her head was on his chest, and she noticed her fingers linked with his. She didn't bother to remove them. It was light out. Sunlight streamed down between the trees. It felt good on her skin, and she smiled slightly.

"Morning, Jeannie," Logan mumbled.

"Good morning, Logan," Jean said. They sat up, Logans jacket falling off of Jeans shoulders.

"Well, none of us were murdered in our sleep," Logan observed. "That's a good sign."

"I'd say so," Jean agreed, stretching.

"Who were they, anyways?" Logan asked as he stood. He held his hand out to Jean, and she took it.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "I came down here with my team, to observe some kinds of endangered animals here. We were attacked, and I got separated." She shrugged. "And then you found me."

"Probably the best part of my week," he grunted.

Jean smiled and blushed, pushing some hair behind her ear. "Thank you for taking care of me, Logan," Jean said.

Logan looked at her, his eyes shining. "Anytime."

Jean stretched again. Logan lifted his backpack. "We'd best get moving, so that those shmucks don't catch up to us."

Jean nodded and followed Logan as he started cutting through the forest using his claws. By midday, they were both hot and sweaty, and Jean was panting and holding her side. Logan stopped. "You need a break, Jeannie."

"I'm good, Logan," Jean panted. "Just . . . need a breather." Logan sat her down on a rock and handed her the water. She took a gulp, and then leaned herself against a tree. "This . . . sucks."

Logan sat down in front of her, leaning against her knees. He took a drink of water. "It's getting cooler," he observed.

Jean nodded as the shade did start to take over. "Logan," she whispered. "What if we don't ever find our way out?"

"Darlin' ya can't think like that," he said, turning to her. He took her dirty, cracked hands in his. "You just gotta think positive. That we're going to get out of this Hell. I won't let anything happen to you. I prom–"

But Jean didn't let him finish. She took his head in her hands, and gently pressed her lips to his. She closed her eyes, letting her lips linger. Logan hesitated, then put his hands on her hips. Jean kissed him harder, pressing herself into him, her lips tingling from Logan's. Jean traced her finger down Logan's cheek, and he took her in his arms. She pressed her cheek against his chest.

"I promise," Logan finished.


	4. 3 Telepathy, claws, and fangs

Chapter Three

Jean poked at the fire that night, wondering if Logan had found anything yet. He had gone out to find something to eat about an hour ago. She didn't know what had gotten into her earlier. And one thing kept running through her mind – what about Scott? Did she even have feelings for Scott? Sure, they'd gone out on a few dates, but was there anything real serious about them? Jean sighed. There was definitely something about Scott she loved. Maybe it was his leader skills, or his ability to stay calm in all situations, or how he always at least tried to get what Jean was feeling. But in the meantime, there was something about Logan she was drawn too. There was defiantly a connection, but why? Logan could be a hundred years old, she thought. But was age always an important thing? Everyone always told Jean she was old for her age, much more mature than other girls of her age. Jean sighed and shook her head, then stood. She needed to take a walk so she could clear her head. She started out for the trees, weaving her way in and out between them. The occasional snake would slither past, and once Jean stopped to watch a spotted dear eat with its baby. Jean smiled and continued on, stopping by a small lake, where she sat on a rock and watched and laughed as two otters played in the water. I'm a long way from New York. Jean frowned and rubbed her temples, and some rocks and moss and leaves floated around her as she gently regained her powers. She smiled happily at this, and she made them go faster, spinning around her head. Her smile widened, and she released the items, standing to walk back towards their camp. Jean realized something was wrong as she approached the camp. She didn't know what, exactly, but thoughts mingled, and she couldn't keep them out of her head. Jean ran forward, then stopped right outside of camp.

My wife's going to kill me when I get home!

Freakin' mutants, don't deserve anything less than a bullet to the head.

I wish one of these guys would take my place, I gotta pee!

Voices floated around in Jeans head. Her head pounded, and she grasped it. She gasped at the pain, shaking as she stood. She stood straight, and walked forward. Her eyes darted to the right, where Logan was lying on the ground, bleeding from multiple gun wounds. Jean stepped into the light of the fire. "Excuse me, boys," she said. "But I believe I'm the one you're looking for."

Ten guns were suddenly pointed at her. "Put your hands up over your head!" One of the figures called in a deep accented voice.

Jean grinned. "Of course." She raised her hand over her head, and as she did, all of the men's guns rose into the air and started coming apart. A few of them stepped back. One pulled an extra pistol from his back pocket, aimed at Jean, and shot. Jean raised her hands in front of her, and the bullet stopped in midair. She reached out and took it in her hand, tossing it up and down. "I suggest you all get out of here before my friend wakes up," she said, looking at Logan. She heard a moan and Logan sat up.

"Too late," he growled. The men looked astonished at the sight of Logan's wounds healing over. His claws shot out, and he was upon several of the attackers at once. A few made a run for the forest, but the others suffered the wrath of Logan. He stood and shook his head. "Well, that was fun."

"Logan," Jean smiled. "Look!" Things were floating around her again. "My powers feel increased."

"It's the adrenaline," Logan said, picking up his back pack. It was getting light out. "Let's move." They walked through the forest again, and Jean wondered just how large this forest was.

It's one of the largest forests in the world, The Professor had told them. Filled with predators. You must be cautious.

As the two walked through the wood, Logan stopped abruptly. He inhaled deeply, and his eyes narrowed, and Jean was positive she heard a growl in his throat. "Creed," he muttered.

"What's wrong?" Jean asked.

"Just stay close," Logan said, leaning over and picking up a stone. Jean looked over her shoulders and saw that it had marks on it, like some animal had sharpened its claws on it.

Jean nodded and took Logan's arm. It rained that day, and it seemed to put Logan on edge. He kept stopping to smell, and occasionally he'd look around nervously and pull Jean closer. She didn't bother to ask what was bothering him so much. If he wanted to tell her, he'd tell her. When the rain finally stopped, it was only around midday. Logan sat down on a rock and pulled some berries from a pouch in his back pack. He handed some to Jean, who smiled gratefully. They ate in silence, the humid air thick and uncomfortable. They were both sweating and tired, and Logan was really starting to look edgy.

"You okay, Logan?" Jean asked, concerned.

He nodded, looking around. "I'm just . . . waiting. Something's going to happen."

There was a deep rumbling behind them, and suddenly Logan was on top of Jean, shielding her. There was a slashing, and Jean saw blood running down his neck. "Logan," She whispered.

"Stay here, Jeannie," Logan told her. He pressed his lips to hers quickly, and then jumped off of her. Jean sat up, watching with wide eyes as Logan attacked a man similar to him. His claws were his fingernails, though, and he had fangs. The two fought, no one winning. The man Logan was fighting had the same healing factor as Logan. Jean watched in awe as the other man, who Jean presumed was Creed, kept going for Logan's neck. He's trying to decapitate him, Jean realized. She stood up and concentrated, holding her hands in front of her. Creed was lifted into the air. He looked around wildly, not knowing what was happening. His eyes landed on Jean, and he snarled. Logan took advantage of that, tackling Creed and stabbing his several times before Creed threw him off. Creed growled, snarling at Logan, and then switched his gaze to Jean. He grinned, showing his sharp fangs, before retreating into the forest. Jean ran to Logan, crouching beside him. "Are you okay, Logan?" She asked softly.

"Yeah," he panted. "He takes it out of me."

Jean pulled him over to her, pressing Logan's head into her lap and stroking his hair back from his face. "Go to sleep, Logan," Jean whispered. Logan took her hand in his, and he closed his eyes. Jean leaned back against a tree, continuing to stoke Logan's hair, as she watched her friend sleep.


	5. 4 Wolverine and Deadpool

Chapter 4

"You know, I think I could get used to you," Logan told Jean as they shoved the through the ferns and trees.

"Oh?" she asked, looking back at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," Logan said, slashing through a particularly tough area with his claws. "You're smart, and powerful." He shrugged, catching up with her. "You're kinda sexy."

Jean grinned ruefully, stopping inches in front of his face. He leaned in for a kiss, and Jean spun away, giggling, and ran off.

Logan sighed. "You're a tease." He took off after her. Jean and Logan stopped next to another river, smiling at one another. They stepped closer to each other.

"I could get used to you," Jean said back to him.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah," she said, tugging some of his hair. "As for those sideburns. . ."

Logan laughed, pulling her close with one arm. Jean put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm glad you're here, Logan," she said.

"Me too," he replied before kissing her deeply. Jean closed her eyes, allowing herself to sink into a feeling of . . . God, she couldn't even explain it! She was in a paradise when she was with Logan, and she had never felt quite this way. Suddenly Jean was jerked back, and she felt a strong, tight arm around her neck. Logan snarled. "Sabretooth!" He yelled. His claws shot out, and he crouched.

"Watch it, runt," a deep voice said not far from Jean's ear, "I'll snap her like a twig."

"She's got nothing to do with this, Creed," Logan growled. Jean was starting to have difficulty breathing; spots danced in front of her eyes.

"Logan," She choked.

"This is the famous Marvel Girl, isn't it, Wolverine?" Creed asked. His other hand was placed on Jeans arm, and she felt five claws extend, cutting into her skin. "The brave beauty protecting New York?" He laughed loudly.

"Enough, Victor!" Logan yelled. "Let her go, and face me like a man."

"She's fine here," Creed said, his voice taunting. "What are you going to do about it, Wolverine? Are you going to attack me with your girl in front of me?"

Logan hesitated, then retracted his claws.

Creed laughed again, just the stop short. His grip loosened, then fell away all together. Jean fell to the ground, coughing and clutching her arm. She looked over to see Victor Creed laying on the ground, a sword sticking from his back. Logan was next to Jean, helping her up. She coughed, grasping Logans hand. Her vision was coming back, and she looked up to see a man in a black and red cat suit with a mask and a sword on his back. He pulled his other sword out of Creeds back and wiped it on his shirt. "You're welcome," he said to Logan.

"Didn't thank you," Logan growled.

"I do," Jean rasped.

"I have that effect on women," The man replied.

"What are you doing here, merc?" Logan asked, pulling Jean to him.

"Working," he snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"Same freakin' thing," Logan replied. "Run along then, Wilson."

"You look like you could use some help. At least, your lady friend might."

"I'll help her," Logan said, looking down fondly at Jean, who smiled and raised her hand to put it on his cheek.

"Wait a minute," Wilson said. "Hey, isn't that Marvel Girl?"

"Yeah," Logan said.

"Damn, Wolverine!" The new comer laughed. "Do you know how to pick 'em. Hey, what ever happened to Kayla?"

"Did you need something, Deadpool?" Logan demanded.

And that's how Jean drifted off to sleep, listening to Deadpool and Wolverine fight.

When she woke, she had a blanket over her and her head was rested on Logans bag. She heard the soft voices of Logan and Deadpool arguing.

" . . . He won't stay dead, you know that."

"No, really? I haven't dealt with him my whole life or nothin'!"

"Keep it down, you'll wake the girl."

"If she does wake up, it'll be your head rolling."

"Really, James? Back to the whole decapitation thing?"

Jean smiled and lifted Logan into the air. He looked down at the ground, and Deadpool jumped back.

"Morning, Jeannie," Logan said, rolling his eyes as Jean turned him upside down. She put Logan right side up and stood; her arm was stiff and sore, and she didn't dare look under the bandage Logan must have put there. She rolled her head, wincing at the tender bruises.

"Did I sleep the whole day away?"

"And the night," Logan said. He was sitting on a rock, and Jean sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry, Jeannie."

"It's not your fault," She replied, fingering her neck. "It'll heal."

"Um, hello? Merc with a mouth here, 'member?" Deadpool said.

"We don't care," Logan sighed, not taking his gaze of Jeans.

"Fine, fine, I didn't save your girlfriends life or nothin'," Deadpool said.

"Thanks again," Jean said.

He grunted. "Least you got manners." He picked up his stuff. "Keep a watch. Sabretooth is still out there." He started off.

"Hey, Wade," Logan called. Deadpool looked over his shoulder.

Logan smiled and gave him a nod. "Thanks."

Deadpool grinned. "I'll remember that."


	6. 5 Back to the Team

Chapter 5

After the two rested, Logan and Jean were once again making their way through the thick forest, occasionally stopping to eat or drink. They had reach the top of a large cliff, and they'd have to turn back. Jean sighed.

It was almost dark. Jean was taking a sip of water, looking out at the forest tree tops, when her eyes teared up. "Whats up, Jeannie?" Logan asked, sitting beside her. She swiped her tears away. "I – I miss my team," she admitted. "It's been years since I've been away from all of them for this long."

"They're worrying about you, too, no doubt," Logan said, comforting.

"It's not just that, though . . ." Jean shook her head, then looked at him. "Logan, you know you and I . . . we can't . . ."

He nodded. "I know, Jeannie." He pulled her over to him. "I know."

Jean closed her eyes. Logan wouldn't stick around; she knew that. He'd have to go off and do what he did. And how can someone have a relationship like that? She couldn't leave her team. . .

Jean heard a sound, then looked up.

. "Logan, look!" She exclaimed, pointing. A harsh, ruby red light was going off in several directions at a time. Jean stood. She'd know that beam anywhere! "Cyclopes!" She exclaimed. "My team!"

"They look like they're in trouble," Logan said. Jean nodded, her eyes wide. Logan took her in his arms. "Hold on," he whispered. "And close your eyes." She did, and she got the sensation of air flashing past her. A few moments later, she opened her eyes; they were on the ground. Jean looked up, where the cliff stood high.

"Logan. . . you jumped. . .?"

"Come on!" Logan called, taking her hand. Jean ran through the forest, beginning to hear yells and seeing a red beam closer. Jean ran ahead of her friend, jumping through the undergrowth. The soldiers that had attacked Logan and Jean a few days before were attacking her team! Scott and Bobby were fighting back-to-back; Hank was swinging from trees, kicking at soldiers; Warren flew overhead, dodging bullets. But there were too many men.

"Back. OFF!" Jean shouted, throwing a mental hurl at some of them. They flew back, slamming against trees and rocks.

Bobby looked over at her. "Je – Marvel Girl!"

Scott looked over, astonished, then went back to fighting.

With a snarl, Logan attacked, and the soldiers eyes widened, and they turned tail and ran. Logan stood and frowned, crossing his arms. "That was easy," he said, almost sounding disappointed.

Jean smiled. "Sorry, big guy."

"Jean!" Scott pushed past his friends and Logan, and wrapped his arms around Jean. Jean took in his wonderful scent, the way their bodies fit together, and she laid her head on Scott's chest. With a glance at Logan, she noticed he smiled, and gave a small nod. She smiled back.

"Who are you?" Warren demanded, crossing her arms and glaring at Logan.

"Guys, this is Logan," Jean explained, pulling away from Scott and smiling. "He saved my life. Several times."

"Then we're grateful to you," Hank said, shaking Logan's hand.

"No problem." Jean looked at Logan. She approached him.

"We've got to get to the mansion," Scott said suddenly. "Professor X will be wondering. . ."

Jean nodded, looking between Scott and Logan.

Between the two guys she loved.


	7. 6 Choices, love, and other such things

Chapter 6

Jean ran a bath, her big, fluffy bathrobe wrapped around her. She poured some extra bubble soap into the water – She had been wondering the forest for days. She was going to pamper herself a little. There was a knock on the bathroom door, and she opened it. Scott stood there, out of uniform now, his glasses glowing red. "Hey, Cyke," Jean said, smiling as she went back to tending to her bath.

"I, uh, I just wanted to check on you," Scott said. "We were really worried. Bobby got separated, too, but he caught up with us the next day, thanks to the professor."

Jean nodded, stopping the water and turning to face Scott, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "He says his telepathy got blocked off, but only from me. It's really odd, nothing like that has ever happened."

Scott nodded, sitting on the edge of the tub next to Jean. "That's what he told us when we first started looking for you." His gaze fell to Jean's neck, where the bruises left by Sabretooth still shined. "Logan took care of you, huh?" he asked dryly.

"Oh, this wasn't Logans fault, Scott!" Jean exclaimed. "Sarbetooth snuck up on me while we were – while we were at the lake."

Scott frowned. "I'd like to get my hands on that guy."

"Your hands won't do any good there," Jean said with a wink, fingering his glasses. Scott laughed and pushed them up. "Yeah . . . yeah, guess not." He smiled at Jean, then stood to leave.

"But," Jean said, standing. "They could go somewhere else. Your hands."

Scott looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

Jean blushed as she realized how vulgar that sounded. "What I meant was . . . take your right hand and put it right," she said, taking his right hand and placing it on the back of her neck, "here. And then put your left hand here." She put his left hand on her waist. She smiled into Scott's face. "And then you put your lips here." She touched his warm lips with her own. She barely touched at first, and then Scott pressed his lips harder against hers, and Jean felt her heart swell. She knew she had to make a choice now. And soon.

Jean knocked on the door of the room Logan was staying in in the mansion. "Logan?" She called. She didn't get an answer, and she knocked again, harder. "Logan!" She called again. She pushed the door open, but she stopped in her tracks. The bed was made, the room cleared out, and Logans stuff was gone. Jean sighed, sitting on the bed, and a tear escaped. Logan was gone.


	8. Epilogue Part 1

Epilogue, Part One ~Two Years Later~

Music played loudly and people laughed under the tent as they danced and talked. Warren danced with Wanda Maximoff, as Pietro Maximoff watched close by. Hank and his new 'Lady friend,' Trish, we're doing an absurd tango toward the right. And Bobby, much to the Professors protest, was spinning Charles Xavier's wheelchair all over the dance floor. An announcer was on the stage a moment, a microphone in his hand. "Ladies and gentleman!" He called out loudly as the music died and the crowd parted. "For the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Scott Summers!" The guests clapped loudly as Jean and Scott walked onto the dance floor hand in hand. Scott spun Jean around, dipping her, and she laughed loudly. Jean smiled as all of her friends hugged her and congratulated her, and then she caught sight of a figure leaning against one of the posts holding up the tent. Jean excused herself from her friends and husband, walking toward this figure. He wasn't in traditional wedding wear, but instead wore jeans and his old jacket. Jean noticed he hadn't changed a bit, not in the slightest. She stooped and few feet away and smiled widely. He smiled back a bit.

"Congrats, Jeannie," he said.

"Logan," Jean said, wrapping her arms around her. "I'm so glad you came. I haven't seen you since . . ."

"I know," he said, lingering in the hug before pulling away.

"I got your letters," Jean said shyly.

He smiled. "I'm glad. You look beautiful, Jeannie."

"Thank you," She glowed. "Do you want to come over here and visit?"

"I would, but I have some work today," he said. At Jeans crestfallen expression he chuckled and kissed her hand. "I'll be back to see you soon, Jean," he promised. And he was gone. As Jean walked back to the party, she smiled. Her life was settled. Catching the eye of her new husband, she smiled and headed for his out stretched hand.

And Jean realized everything would be alright.


	9. Epilogue Part 2

Epilogue, part two

High in the trees, he watched the party. He could hear the laughing, the singing, the sheer enjoyment. It almost made him sick. But he was here for a purpose. He had searched when he had time, and he had finally found what he was looking for. He smiled, his fangs gleaming, as he focused in on the glowing, happy, red haired bride. She laughed and twirled around her husband, the man with the glasses that could not come off – unless they were taken off by him. Or by force. "Easy fun," growled the man. "The Wolverine is gone now. And now . . ." He racked his claws down the tree, leaving five, deep gashes. "It's time for the Sarbetooth to play."


End file.
